The Champion of the Girl
by angelfan2000
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry like the same girl.
1. Truth

This is my first chapter I'm putting in, so bear with me; I also want to know if it's good, or bad, just give me some ideas, I need them. ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was sitting on his favorite velvet cushioned chair with, spirals and designs that looked ancient. He was staring out on to Hogwarts ground where he spotted Cho Chang. She said something to her friend Marietta that made them laugh, and then walked away. He was half daydreaming, when Hermoine and Ron walked in through the porthole.  
  
"Where've you been Harry?" asked Ron questioningly? Harry half jumped, to see them standing there and quickly moved his gaze elsewhere other than through the window. "Err... I... umm ...I... I...no where".  
  
"Harry, you all right, mate, you look sick." Said Ron reproachfully.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I think I'll go to bed." Said Harry.  
  
"What, at broad daylight" Hermoine said trying to act calm  
  
"Hermoine he's gone mad." Said Ron, approving of it as he said it.  
  
"NO he hasn't, he just needs some sleep, don't you, Harry." Hermoine asked thinking this explanation made more sense"  
  
"Yea... I guess so... that's right!" he said more confidently.  
  
"What do you mean, you guess?" Ron asked delightfully, thinking that he thumped Harry.  
  
"I dunno." Harry said quickly. "I'm going to bed." He added. Which left Hermoine and Ron looking at where he was blankly before they realized what just happened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ron and Hermoine in the common room)  
  
"It wasn't just a coincidence, you know." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well Harry, wouldn't want us to do something he doesn't know about." Said Ron.  
  
"We're trying to help him." Said Hermoine.  
  
After a moment Ron added. "All right, so what are we going to do" he said with a guilty look of conscious.  
  
"Okay, this is what were going to do, go look in the library and try finding a potion that will tell you what a persons feeling at the moment." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well what if Harry didn't want us to know."" Ron added confidently.  
  
"Well, Harry's keeping something from us and if we want to try and cure him, we should be doing the right thing." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well I don't want to nose into his personal secrets." Ron said in tone that seemed to be full of caring.  
  
"Don't be a wimp Ron" said Hermoine and looked as if she regretted it right after she had said it. "I'm sorry" she added at the look of great disgust in Ron's face.  
  
"No need." He said and led them towards the library.  
  
Ron was looking for more books, and Hermoine was reading them. "Nope, not in this one either, there just has to be some books that have the things we need." Hermoine said impatiently.  
  
"Hey, this book might just do it" Said Ron, holding up a book called "Potions for emotions".  
  
"No" said Hermoine "this doesn't have anything either"  
  
"Can we just go to sleep, we can come back here tomorrow" Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Just a..." she broke off at the gruesome face Ron was giving her, and added, "Fine, we'll just have to come back tomorrow" she said weekly.  
  
At these words Ron looked as if, all the pain in the world was gone. 


	2. Malfoy's secret

Please I need reviews if you don't like it, well than I don't think I can keep it no longer, but I'll try hard. Please tell me if you like it I need it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry was one of the first ones to wake up the next morning. He quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
There weren't many people there. He helped himself to Corn-flakes Cereal and poured himself some milk.  
  
He started eating when he saw Hermoine and Ron coming towards him chatting. He got quickly and walked towards the exit. When he was out of eyesight from his two best friends he broke into a run.  
  
"Potter", a voice called from behind. He turned around to se his least favorite teacher in front of him. "Where are you running to", Snape asked him? "That would be none of your business, sir" he said in a cold, calm voice as he felt his anger licking every part of his body.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, for talking so rudely" He said in an utterly satisfied smile as he curled his lips. "That's not fair", Harry said. "Of course it is", Snape looked as if he'd like nothing better than to taunt him.  
  
"You don't have to know, Snape" he said, heat boiling over him. Why was he always the one people were staring at, and picked on by Snape? "Detention, Potter, five o'clock Friday afternoon. You call me Sir or Professor at all times." He said.  
  
"I don't care Snivelly," he said in a tone as strong and adolescent as his. "I think another week of detention would do," he said with his face flushing.  
  
"Give me all the detentions you want, I can tell the whole school," Harry said in a voice that sounded competent. "Try me," he added.  
  
Snape looked like he had been slapped in the face. Recovering he said "Tuesday you will come with me to your head of house to confiscate your broomstick." It was Harry's turn to flush.  
  
"Snape" walked away, and continued to go towards "Filch" the caretaker to go to Hogsmeade. "He was walking into the three broomsticks when a familiar voice yelled from behind "HARRY, over here."  
  
Harry turned around to see Neville. "What", he said coldly, he was still thinking about how he wouldn't be able to play anymore. Now that he thought about it, it was the most favorite thing in his whole life.  
  
"Well, Hermoine and Ron have been looking for you all over the place, I'm just glad I found you."  
  
At this Harry saw "Malfoy" kissing Cho's hand and giving her a flower, except that Cho just said something in his ear and walked away with the giggling girls she always hanged out with; leaving Malfoy in a flush of colors on his face.  
  
Harry was in a panic stricken and knew what he had to do. He had to find Hermoine and Ron, and confess that he liked Cho, than tell them what he saw Malfoy doing.  
  
"Sorry Neville I gotta go, but by any chance do you know where Hermoine And Ron are", he asked questioningly?  
  
Neville, who was waving his arms in front of his face when he seemed to be watching Malfoy, said, "Yea, I think there in the common room." "Thanks", said Harry and broke of into a run, leaving Neville Dumstruck. 


	3. ask and tell

Please I need Reviews, but you can do that later. Just have fun, READING! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry ran down the hall. "Mr.Potter", Harry heard someone call from behind. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagoll staring at him with her beady eyes." Potter, I heard that you said something classified about one of your teachers and his childhood fears (days). You are to see me in my office Tuesday along with Professor Snape, to discuss the matter.  
  
"Good day" she said and walked away. "Okay" Harry called out, trying to sound polite, but inside he had a burning sensation, to... to, just get expelled from Hogwarts, but when he really thought about; all he ever wanted to do, was move out of the Dursleys.  
  
And that Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to him. That it was the happiest place he'd ever been in, and didn't know what he would do without it.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs almost falling into the tricky step, but eventually balanced himself just in time.  
  
"Gargoyle" he said, and the fat lady's portrait swung open. "Ron Hermoine..." I have to tell you something", He said quickly taking a breath. "We've been looking all over for you, Harry, and you found us", said Hermione trying to hide something.  
  
"Stop being so cheerful Hermione", said Ron, trying to cover for her. "What are you guys keeping from me", asked Harry questioningly? "We...well...I...nothing." Ron said quickly. "Well than I won't tell you mine" said Harry.  
  
"And were supposed to believe that", asked Hemoine? "So... you are keeping something from me. And yes you are supposed to believe that", Harry said Admitting the Truth.  
  
"Okay, fine, but you go first." Said Hermoine. "No, my story's longer", said Harry. "Fine", she said taking a deep breath before continuing, "Harry Viktor proposed to me". She was at the urge of crying.  
  
"No", Harry said astonished. "She's not lying, dear old Vicky asked her out today by owl". Said Ron. Hermoine started scowling at him for these words since, he called Victor Krum Vicky. "What did you say", asked Harry?  
  
"I think I'll wait a while before saying anything". Said Hermoine blushing, before adding "I'm too young, and I'm sure he won't mind".  
  
"Okay, now your turn" said Ron commandingly. "Well it can wait", Said Harry hopefully. "Say it" Hermoine urged.  
  
"Okay" he said taking a seat on an armchair near the fireplace, and added "but you have to promise not to tell anyone". "You don't trust us," said Ron looking quizzical. "But you didn't... whatever but say it anyway", he urged them.  
  
They both raised their hand and said, "I swear". "Well... I... I... Hermoine cut him off, " We don't have all day," she said impatiently. "Let the kid speak, he's embarrassed. Right Harry," asked Ron.  
  
"Yea, anyway as I was saying, okay let me just tell you, I really, really like Cho and that I've seen something that will cheer us a bit." Said Harry feeling the pressure off his back.  
  
"So, what's the secret", asked Hermoine? "I just told you I like Cho", said Harry looking confused. " We knew that ages ago, and if that's the thing that's been bothering you lately, I think Ron and I should stop trying to figure it out." Said Hermoine looking thoroughly happy with herself.  
  
"What do you mean", Harry asked looking confused? "Well, since the day you went to sleep at Broad Day light we knew you were keeping something from us, so since than we've been going up to the Library to look up potions, that will make someone say what they were feeling, and that way we could help you out", said Harmoine.  
  
Harry wished they didn't do it behind his back and what if he wasn't ready, but all he felt was relieved. "Well" said Ron breaking his thoughts. "It's getting kind of dark, and I'm famished. You coming." He asked. And they all left the room. 


	4. what else

Sorry people, ladies and germs, for no updating for one thing I am lazy and for another when I get books I..... Bla, bla, bla, and I'll stop blabin, and let you read, ENJOY!!!! Enjoy, Muahahahahahah

Harry and Hermoine were watching Ron eat his meal, their appetite already gone. They were both grossed out by the situation. "Yov shouz shie shom ov shis, ish veicous." Ron said chewing on different varieties of food at the same time.

"What" Hermoine asked, "We couldn't understand you if we tried. No offense Ron but you are disgusting"

"Iv humre" Ron said.

"Ron we can't understand" Harry said, almost laughing at the face Hermoine was giving Ron, but knew better not to.

Ron took a swig of pumpkin juice and gulped it down. "I was saying, you should try some of this it's delicious."

"For you, what's not" Hermoine muttered under her breath. Fortunately Ron heard her and chose best to ignore it.

There was a moment of silence, Ron eating, Hermoine thinking of her decision for Viktor's proposal to her and about..., and Harry thinking about Malfoy, him, and Cho.

"Uh, Harry" Ron asked

"Huh" Harry muttered, gazing at Cho, though leaving his gaze to be followed by Ron and Hermoine.

"Well was that it, you like Cho, big deal. It's not like we didn't know, if it weren't for Hermoine I would've told you mate." Clearing his throat, he mimicked Hermoine's voice, _"Don't you dare tell Harry, he will tell us when the time is right,"_ he stopped at the crossed look Hermoine was giving him, before continuing, "Well, was that it"?

"No, I do have something else, but we can't talk here, let's go back to Gryfindor Tower" Harry said. All three of them glanced at each other.

"Now would be a good time to go, don't you think." Harry said, Ron opened his mouth to speak, "Let's go", Harry said interrupting.

"Fine" Hermoine said.

Ron looked at his unfinished pie. "Let me just eat this"

"Are you coming!" Hermoine exclaimed. "We might as well wait until the dinner ends" Hermoine said deliberately.

"Fine", Ron said finally giving in.

With that they walked up to Griffyndor Tower. "Dragon Bolt" Harry said as they faced the fat lady in front of them. She opened the door. All three almost fell in as they all went in the cozy room. They immediately turned to their favorite corner. And started at the same time.

"One at a time" Hermoine announced over the talking Harry and Ron, making them stop.

"So, Harry, what was it". Ron asked anxiously.

"Well, uh it's about Malfoy" Harry said devastated by the way he felt.

"What's your love life got to do with that ferret." Ron said hastily.

"You know what Ron, would you like it if someone called you a ferret?" Hermoine asked than looked, down at her feet.

"I can't believe she's protecting him, and why are you getting so worked up about it?" Ron asked looking Hermoine in the eye, though other times he knew better not to.

"Nothing" Hermoine answered quickly.

"What are you keeping from us?"

"You'd just laugh", Hermoine answered.

"Try us" Harry said

"Yea" Ron went along.

"I have, before" Hermoine said.

"We promise we won't laugh". Harry said raising his hand. "And if you don't tell us, I won't tell you anything about Malfoy".

"Hey I didn't do anything". Ron said painfully.

"I didn't say you, did I." Harry answered hastily. Then the two of them looked at Hermoine, waiting for her story.

"Well, uh, umm, Malfoy asked me out.

Hey guys Read and Review, if you don't I'll kill you in your sleep.


End file.
